One-Shot:Someone Do
by Cipher32
Summary: An Uchiha is known to always keeping their emotion at bay.And Sarada is no exception. Note:Sorry for grammatical errors and misspellings. A slight BoruSara inside :)


**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **Just something in my head that I decide to spill over.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Special One-Shot:Someone do**

People think she was a cold person,did not and never had any feeling.Just because she always held her stoic expression,only because her tone was flat and void from any expression they judge her that way.

Just like her father they said.

But no,Sarada Uchiha has those.The thing is that she is very good at hidding her true feeling from others,there's no point to show it to them if they don't understand afterall.

What they didn't know is that deep down under the strong demeanor and composed façade she put is a girl longing for a father love,a love she never felt for years because her father is nowhere around her.

People also often spoke about her father,about how strong and strangely,good looking he are.But there's also murmurs coming from some of them that said bad things about him,about what he had done and what he had intended to do.

But she could care less,whatever they call them starting from the good one like hero and Lord Shadow until the bad one like...traitor and avenger.She didn't care because for her it's just 'Papa' and no less.

A Papa she had never seen for almost ten years of her life yet they said she looks like him a lot.A Papa she forgot his voice and yet they also said her tone just like him,but most of all what pained her the most is that they said she act just like he did.

They don't understand,no one is.

She often wonders what she had did wrong to deserve this kind of punishment? what she had done to make God hate her so much? Is that for the wrong her clan did in the past? there's only two members left and one of them is her.

It was a logical thought,her clan is known to make destruction anywhere they set foot on,starting from Senju-Uchiha war her ancestor fought in the past until the recent one known as Fourth Great Shinobi War they had also start.

And almost all of them is because the love they once had is being taken away from them.

It's scared her sometime that maybe she'll follow their footsteps and bring destruction to others,if her father knew about this why don't he just go home and give her the love she wanted so long to prevent her from become a monster like they did?

It was a selfish wish,really.But she just want her father to be there for her,to sat together on a couch and caressing her hair while he tell her the stories about his journey,is that so much to be asken? then a gentle touch is fine,if that still so much then hearing his voice is enough.

But if that still so much,then a glance to him.At least to make sure her father is well and healthy all this long,she don't care if he can stay long but for the least he still there for her.

It was selfish to hope her father is fine.

But she know it was selfless to make their family whole again.

The wind picking up dry leaves and lift them to the skies,followed by echoing laughters of little kids with their parents as they plays in the park.But through the joy a silent sob can be heard from lone dark haired girl sat in a bench on the far edge of said park with a red framed glasses on her hands.

Her eyes is hard,trained to the glasses on her trembling hands.A single tear rolling down her cheek and fell to her lap and went forgotten,most of the occupants doesn't notice her presence,too preoccupied with their own business to notice her.

But it doesn't matter though.They don't understand,no one is.

"Lost in your own thought again I see..."

Sarada blinks the tears forming on her onyx eyes,she know who the voice belong to and she is not in the mood to talk with anyone,let alone him.

"What do you want?" Her tone is cold,obviously not welcoming his presence.

"That is so rude-ttebasa" Despite this,Sarada can see the smirk on his lips reaching to his whiskered cheeks.

"I'm not in the mood,Boruto." She growl,collecting her belonging from the metalic surface of the bench she sat on and proceed to left the area.But what he said next stop her steps.

"You miss him don't you?" His voice was soft,catching her off guard.

"I don't know what are you talking about".Oh,she know damn well whose he mean.Afterall,it was because the thought of her father he saw her cried on the first place.

"Your father...You miss him"

She balled her fists.

"So what?! You want to mock me because of that?! Well,told you what;I don't give a shit about that.I just want him to be here along with Mama and I instead out there in God know where!".She shouts at him,tears running down her cheeks freely.

But his blue eyes is trained to the sky above,not wanting to see her break down infront of him when he know he can't do anything to stop her tears.

Others than to offers her his word.

"I know,and I understand"

The girl wipe her tears away,glaring toward him with anger on her eyes."Don't pretending you do understand what I feel" She hiss,venom dripping with each words she spat.

"Dammit Sarada! I know and I understand because I also did what you did!" He yell,finally darting his eyes to her with burning rage.

"...what?"

"I did what you did..." He spoke with shuddering breath "The different is that I always put smile on my face instead scowl like you.I always try to make others laugh because I don't want them to feel what I feel.It was hurt,Sarada...The person you wish to spent your time with is not there when you need them" He finished,voice cracking like he himself trying to hold himself together."Though,looks like I fail to.Someone were also feel the pain I felt"

But she could understand why her Uncle did that,it was understandable for him since he is the person people look up the most.Man of the picture as they said,the leader."But it was logical! he's a Hokage afterall!"

"I'm not missing the person who he is now,but the person who he was"

"Well,at least you still able to meet him!"

"That is the problem!"

"What do you mean?"

"We...He was used to be very close with me,he is the person I look up the most,once.But since he sat on the chair it's like he just...abandon me.I'm not hate my father,I hate the title he has.I hate Hokage"

"You're being selfish"

"I know.Afterall it was his dream to be Hokage" He laugh,a bitter laugh as he wipe the non-exist tears on his blue eyes "At least,you're luckier"

"Am I?"

"Yes,you don't know him.Sometime I thought it was better so you don't feel the lost when he's not around anymore" His tone change,almost sounds somber as he look at the ground.

"I'm not.I've forgot my father's face and I never meet him since I was three years old.The only thing I remembers is that he and my mom holding my hands as I took my first step,and that he only had one hand"

"That's suck" he remarked with a smirk

"It is"

The ravenette hasn't realised yet that she had stepping closer to her friend until she felt his hand on her shoulder,looking up she was met by twin orbs of blue and a grin "Look,if you want to meet him again you should show more courage"

"Huh?"

"You're too good,following the rules and always do what people told you what to do without questioning them"

"Where you getting at?" She crossed her arms infront of her chest,staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sometime,it was fine to break the rule,if you don't like how it sound then called it bending the rule.Take the risk to find your father instead sitting by yourself and doubting things.There's no result you'll earn if you don't do anything to achieve it"

"Are you trying to convince me to become a troublemaker like you?''

"N-no! What I'm trying to say is;It's no use to mourn over something you can have back,you should show more resolve to get it back.Or in this case,to have your father back" He sigh,resting his hands back to his pockets and stare back at the blue sky above."But seriously though,it's not good for bottling up your feeling inside and have them for yourself.People did care and understand,Sarada.You just have to find out who do and share it with them,maybe your mother will understand."

She fell silent,staring at the boy infront of her.People said Lord Seventh is a wise person,he always know what to say to comfort and reassure others.But she didn't know his mischievous son inheritated some of his abillity.

"I have to go.Shikadai and Inojin will be mad if I late,again.See you later,Sarada" He gave her two fingers salute before running away to the direction of what she assumed where Burger stand is.

She stare at his retreating back as he wave his hand and grin to someone he know,his voice echoing on the back of her head.

 _I always try to make others laugh because I don't want them to feel what I feel_ She smile,turning around to the direction of her home

 _You're too good,following the rules and always do what people told you what to do without questioning them_ The only reason why she did so because she won't burden her mother.

 _It's no use to mourn over something you can have back,you should show more resolve to get it back.Or in this case,to have your father back_

He's right,she will fight for it.She will do anything to have her father back on her life.And starting from tomorrow she'll start her investigation

 _People did care and understand,Sarada.You just have to find out who do and share it with them,maybe your mother will understand_

Indeed.They do understand.

Someone is.

She clutch her hands,but when she felt something hard on it she finally realised that she never put her glasses back on all this time.

 ** _End_**

 **So,this is what been swarming on my head lately.Hope you like it,took me a while to write it.** **There's something bugging me though.You guys remember the flashback during Episode 21(If I'm not mistaken) Of Boruto Naruto Next Generation? The one with Sasuke when he spoke to Naruto why he has to go from the village and leave his family behind.** **On that part they showed that Naruto is the Hokage(this can be proven with him wearing his cloak).But on the day when Kakashi handed him the hat Sasuke already went away for his mission.** **Does that mean Sasuke return to village without his family knowing him back and leave again? without saying a word to his wife or most importantly,daughter?.** **Anyway that is all** **Cipher032's out!**


End file.
